What?
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Vince stared at the woman in front of him like she was crazy. "You want to become a Diva?" She laughed & looked at him. "God no I want to become a wrestler. We both see that I'm not a Diva." "It doesn't matter what you look like if you are a female wrestler then you are a Diva." "Too bad because I fight only men." A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own nothing. The whole story is on Britney's POV.**

I walked down the hall with my championship on my shoulder. I won the title against Eve a few days ago on RAW. See, I debut on RAW and won my title on RAW. Now, I'm about to announce something BIG on Smackdown.

" Nice, belt!" Randy stopped and took a look at my Diva Championship. I looked down at my jeans.

" Umm...Thanks? I brought it at Hot Topic." I smiled at my joke. Randy smiled and said

" I mean your Diva's Championship." He pointed at the "Belt". I cringed at the word 'Diva'. I hate to be call that.

" This old thing? I had to disinfect it. Eve gave it lice. I tried to put it in Big Show's cage but he threw it out" Randy and I shared a laugh.

" Good Luck." He walked away.

" Luck are for losers!" I yelled after him and walked to gorilla position. The script was I interrupt Del Rio from his 'Destiny' speech.

" It is my Des-" He was interrupted by my Theme music. The girl version of Sexy Boy - by HBK. The crowd reaction was like ' I don't really know you but thank you for shutting him up!'

" Del Dora! How are you doing?" I walk down the ramp.

" Well, You interr-" I cut him off.

" No one gives 2 shits!" I was walking up the stairs with a mic in my hand. I fixed my Championship on shoulder and walked into the ring.

" Usted pequeño campesino! ¡Fuera de mi anillo. Usted no es digno de estar en frente de mí! **(You little peasant! Get out of my ring! You are not worthy to stand in front of me!)**

The only word I got out of that sentence was Usted or You. So, I know he is talking to me but I wanted to mess with his mind.

" What?" I looked at him as if he has 5 heads.

" Uh-oh! The What Queen of WWE has spoken! This is bad for Del Rio!" Michael said into the headset.

" You heard me! Get out!" I looked at the crowd the 'What' chants are starting.

" What?" The crowd and I asked.

" You get out!" del Rio face was turning red.

" Yeah, YOU get out!" I pointed to the ramp.

" That's what I said!" He yelled.

" What?" I asked. He pointed a finger at me.

" What? You said what! So, I say what." It look like he just ate hot sauce.

" This is the last time I say this: You, Get. Out." He said very calmly.

" Yeah del Rio, Get out!" I smiled as he sat down on the Turnbuckle.

" Look, you said you get out. My name is me. Your name is you. I am me. You, me. Me, You. Understand?" I pointed to him and then to me. The crowd started laughing.

" But, it's not from you point of view!" He sounded like he was about to give up.

" You told your self to get out. Not my problem!" I hold up my hands in defense.

" But, But, But." He was stammering over his words. He sounded like a little boy that as been defeated.

" That's what she said!" The crowd laughed. Del Rio and Ricardo got out the ring.

' You haven't heard the last from me!" He walked up the ramp.

" I would say that's what HE said but your just a 33 year old man eating cheerios under a rock. I don't argue with perverts." I smiled as he disappeared.

" Actually, I wasn't here for Del Dora. I was here for this thing!" I pointed at my championship.

" She people are calling me a Diva. And calling this thing a Diva's Championship. Well, I know this sound cliché but a Diva is a female version of a Hustler. There are no Hustlers in WWE. Well, if you count the great Khali...well you get my point" The crowd laughed.

" When, I signed my contract, I signed up to be a WOMAN WRESTLER! I signed up to be like Lita or Trish. Even better. Not a manipulating, man stealing, slore! *Cough* Eve *Cough*" I smiled. I took a few jabs at Eve and then go to my point.

" King, pass me the bag!" Jerry got up and handed me the bag.

" Now, you are wondering what am I up to now? Well..." I unzipped the bag and pulled out the Women's Championship. The crowd went wild, they been waiting for this for a LONG time. Finally, they have it.

" Where does this thing belong? In the Zoo! But since I disinfect it. It can be used for some unnecessary proposes." My black eyes scan the crowd. My eyes fell on this little girl with a 'Brit is the best' sign. I walked over to her and gave her the belt. She struggled with it but managed to get it on her shoulder.

" Take care of that thing!" I winked at her and held up my championship with pride. And so did her.

**You are saying " Oh! She is a Mary Sue." No. I did what Vince would of done. Get the newcomer a champoinship, and then rip her off in 2 days or put her in a romantic storyline. I need at least 3 Ocs from some people. You need to fill out this: **

**Name:**

**Ring Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Finishers:**

**Signatures:**

**Face, Tweener, or Heel:**

**Superstar or Diva:**

**Championship they will go for:**

**Brand:**

**Personality:**

**Theme:**

**Appearance:**

**Review Please!**


	2. Freya

**ALL OC's WILL BE USE! I repeat, ALL OCS WILL BE USED! Thank you, but the OC's that have the lead role are**

**Me: Drum role please!**

**Muses: * Start stomping they're feet***

**Me: * Opens letter* Dash and Ace! I love it! But all Oc's will be used! I don't own nothing! Oh, I forgot! Britney is me! I wrote my life has a wrestler!**

**Britney POV**

I was listening to Gangnam Style! I was doing the horse chop but suddenly stop. I saw a girl with olive skin, Dark black hair and black hair. READING A BOOK! I walk up to her and snatch the book away from her.

" Hey! I was reading that!" She jumped up and tried to get it. I raised it higher and laugh.

" No shit Sherlock!" I look at the cover _Moby Dick_. I quickly drop the book and she picked it up.

" Dude! Your reading about Dicks! Come on, do that in your hotel room!" I said in disgust.

" It isn't about _Dicks_. It's about-" I quickly put a finger to her lip.

" I already went to High School!" I removed my hand and stepped back.

" What's your name?" I started walking to gorilla position. I come here to bother the Wrestlers when they come from a match.

" Freya. Freya Asker!" She smiled and sat on a crate.

" Nice to meet you, Freya!" I put my Women's Championship on my other shoulder and shook her hand.

" Whoa! The Women's championship! How heavy is that?" She looked at it in awe.

" About 15 lbs. Wanna hold it?" I was to give it to her but someone shove me on the ground. I look up to see multi-colored hair. _No it couldn't be! Yes, it's her..._

**I'm SO sorry it's short. In NYC it's FREEZING COLD! Oh and any late reviews...You will be used as a Heel against Britney, Freya and the mystery person. Review please!**


	3. Enemy

I don't feel the passion like I used to. I have Writer block. So, I won't update for a while. Me, Don't own anything.

Dash.

" Britney Thomas" She snarled through her teeth.

" Laura Michelson" I got up and got in her face.

" I thought I got you packing." She pointed to MY Women's Champion.

" Yeah, You got me packing to RAW! Thanks for giving me a Push." I hold my Women's championship with pride.

" Put your Money were mouth is and Fight me!" She slap the Championship from my hands.

" Stop! Stop! You guys can't get along!" Freya came between us.

" No!" We said at the time causing Freya to retreat. We saw Vince walking to us.

" Ladies, Ladies! Calm Down! It will be Dash Vs Britney, Hardcore match for the Women's Championship. AND! Freya as the Special Guest Referee!" He walked away with a smile on his face.

" But what about my Debut?" Freya asked.

" Britney, do you mind working two times?" He turned to me.

" That's what I signed up for." My eyes were still on Dash.

" Great! Dash go get ready. Your match is main eventing!" She looked at me one more time and walked away.

" Let's Go, Freya." I waited for my music. Freya had a worried face on.

" Don't worry." I walked through the curtains. I walk down the ramp and into the ring.

"So Hey Guys, if you don't know me I'm the Women's champion, the What queen of WWE, Britney. Now I met a girl in the hall and tonight she is making her debut, she is a bit shy but funny as hell! She's not quite as adventurous as me but she is very cute and kind, so please help me in welcoming, The silent Assassin, FREYA!"

The song young forever by the ready set blasted through the speakers and a girl with blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair with a straight fringe came out in Shorts with blue leopard print and a crop top with blue leopard print at the bottom and black at the top.

She walked slowly down to the ring admiring her surroundings,

"Wow."

She said sweetly as she got in the ring, "I have been to do many different WWE events as a kid and I never thought I'd be the one walking down that ramp. Well hi, I'm Freya and I love to read and hate to be called a diva, much like Britt, and even though I'm quiet I am a brilliant fighter. And to prove it I'd like to make my debut against the toughest diva you can think of." She turned and smiled at Britt,

"If you don't mind." The crowed laughed, they already loved this girl.

" Me?" I pointed to my self.

" Who Else?"

**I have Writer's Block. Ideas are appreciated! The group is full! No more! Review Please!**


	4. Match

The bell rings

I shook her hand and locked up. I push her hand off and grapple her around her stomach. She reversed it and back grapple me. I swiped her legs from under her, she landed on her back. 1..2 kickout. She got up and tried to clothesline me, but I ducked. I monkey flipped her under the bottom rope.

She got up and I slid under the bottom rope. I pulled the legs down and out of the ring. I slammed her head on apron 1 time and pushed her back in the ring. I went for the pin, 1..2 kickout. She got up and I kneed her in the stomach. I suplexed her and Irish whipped her into the corner.

She reversed it and I bounce of the bottom rope and wrap my legs around her neck. She pushe it off and I landed on the outside of the ring. I was bleeding on my forehead. She got out of the ring and sphere into the barricade. She pushed me back into the ring. 1...2...I kicked out.

She did a swinging neckbreaker on me. 1...2...Kickout. The referee whispered into my ear " Go Home". I sighed and I did a roll up pin on her. 1...2...kickout! I smiled, not time to 'Go Home' yet. I clotheslined her and she dropped to the ground with a _'thud' _I got to the tope rope and yelled " !" and did the Swanton Bomb. I hit the concrete neck first. 1...I heard the referee counting. I started to get up. 2...I notice Freya was already in fighting stance. I quickly spear her and drop blows to her head.

I took a ladder out. The crowd started cheering. I climbed and Freya was 2 steps away from me. We started to exchange blows. I had enough I picked her up by her hair and threw her over me. I looked back and saw she made a dent in the middle of the ring. I felt the ladder start to shake, I looked down to see Dash. She pushed the ladder over and I fell on top of Freya. I knock down a ref too. She slid under the bottom rope and pulled Freya from under me and pin her. She counted 1...2..2 3/4...KICKOUT!

" Oh my Gosh! Britney has made history! EVEN DASH CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" King said. Dash was curled up in a ball yelling No. EMT rushed down to the ring.

" Wait the match is not Finish" Michael yelled.

To be Continued.

**I'm so sorry! It's short I know and it's late. Review please!**

**RuleBreaker signing out!**


End file.
